the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th (2009 Reboot) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age Restricted |uploaded: = Jun 23, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Amanda |dull_machete: = Mike |profanity = Yes}} Overview On June 13, 1980, a young Jason Voorhees watches as his mother Pamela is beheaded by a camp counselor, who was trying to escape Mrs. Voorhees's murder spree around Camp Crystal Lake. Almost thirty years later, a group of friends Wade, Richie, Mike, Whitney, and Amanda arrive at Crystal Lake on a camping trip to search for marijuana growing in the woods. That night, an adult Jason, kills everyone except Whitney, whom he captures since she resembles his mother at a young age. Six weeks later, Trent, his girlfriend Jenna, and friends Chelsea, Bree, Chewie, Nolan, and Lawrence arrive at Trent's summer cabin on the shore of Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Whitney's brother Clay Miller arrives at the lake to search for her. Clay visits Trent's cabin, and Jenna agrees to help him search for Whitney. As they search, Jason kills Chelsea and Nolan while they are wakeboarding on the lake. Clay and Jenna search the old Crystal Lake campgrounds where they see Jason hauling a body into the abandoned camp house. Jenna and Clay run to warn the others about Jason, who arrives and disconnects the cabin's electricity. Jason kills Chewie and Lawrence outside the cabin and sneaks inside and kills Bree. Trent, Clay, and Jenna escape the cabin, but Trent is killed when he reaches the main road. Jason chases Clay and Jenna back to the campgrounds, where Clay discovers Jason's lair and finds his sister chained to a wall. Clay frees Whitney, and all three try to escape as Jason arrives. They find an exit, but Jenna is killed before she can escape. Jason corners Clay and Whitney; Whitney confuses Jason by pretending to be Pamela, then stabs him in the chest with his own machete. Clay dumps Jason's "corpse" into the lake, but before Clay and Whitney leave, Jason bursts through the wooden dock and grabs Whitney. Deaths Counted deaths # Pamela Voorhees: Decapitated with machete - 2 mins in # Wade: Ear cut off and slashed with machete - 12 mins in # Amanda: Roasted alive inside sleeping bag - 19 mins in # Mike: Stabbed a few times, killed offscreen - 22 mins in # Richie: Head split in half by machete - 23 mins in # Donnie: Throat slit with machete - 42 mins in # Nolan: Arrow through the back of head - 46 mins in # Chelsea: Stabbed through top of head - 49 mins in # Chewie: Screwdriver deep into the neck - 1 hr 10 mins in # Lawrence: Axe impaled through back - 1 hr 16 mins in # Bree: Impaled against deer antler door hook - 1 hr 19 mins in # Officer Bracke: Impaled through eye with fire poker - 1 hr 20 mins in # Trent: Impaled through back w/ machete - 1 hr 24 mins in # Jenna: Impaled through back w/ machete - 1 hr 30 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Whitney Miller: Dragged Underwater * Clay Miller: Fate Unknown Category:Kill Counts